Cosmic Love
by Tohrment
Summary: Nathan is a alpha shifter wolf who is looking for his mate. Haley is a freshman who loves the supernatural that she reads about in books, not knowing that the supernatural actually exists. First fanfic. May move up to M later on.
1. Drumming Noise

_**"There's drumming noise inside my head, it starts when you're around"**_

-"Drumming Song" by Florence + The Machine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. They all belong to the amazing Mark Schwahn. If only I were so creative.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Drumming noise**_

* * *

"Haley can you believe it? We are now freshman at Duke!" yelled out my best friend Brooke Davis.

"Calm down Tigger, we don't want to be labeled losers on our first day here do we?" I asked her as I noticed people staring at us

"Hales cool it. We are Brooke Davis and Haley James. Who would ever consider us losers, we are too hot for that!" Brooke exclaims, ever the confident one of this duo.

"Let's just go get settled into our dorm and check out the campus" I reply.

I cannot believe that I finally made it to Duke. All of that hard work in high school and scholarship hunting senior year has gotten me to my dream school and one step closer to my dream job. I AM going to be a world famous award winning, _New York Times_ bestselling author and a journalist on top of that. I love reading and writing about the fantasy world. I could spend my life in books like the _Black Dagger Brotherhood_ and the _Sookie Stackhouse_ novels. I love when authors add an adult twist on the old myths of vampires and werewolves and not that child like quality of those Twilight books. I just sometimes get so caught up in them that I think that they are real.

"Haley! Haven't you heard anything I said?" Brooke yells in my face

"Repeat?" I say because Brooke is used to me daydreaming and being in my own head a lot. She thinks I need to stop doing that because it keeps me from getting a boyfriend.

"I said 'I will take this side of the room since it has a bigger closet'" Brooke rolls her eyes at me.

"Well I don't mind. You brought more clothes than me, anyway." I could really care less about the closet I'm not that fashionable. It's just jeans, t-shirts and my favorite poncho that I have to hide from Brooke.

"Do you think Peyton and Rachel are settled in yet?" I ask Brooke. Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina make up my group of friends. I spent so much time in high school trying to get to Duke that I didn't make any friends except for the ones I entered high school with. Brooke, Rachel and Peyton where all on the Tree Hill high school cheerleading team and they were the most popular girls in school. No one could understand why we were friends. I knew we were friends because we all helped one another through the tough times. We were Brooke and Rachel's family since both of them had parents that gave them money but no love and affection. With Peyton, we held her together when her mother died and her father drowned himself with work.

"They should have. I wonder what they are going to do later. Are we going to go to the Welcome week events?" I ask. I was really interested in trying to meet other freshman. I wasn't going to let college be like high school for me. I will not spend these next four years studying.

"Um no bitches. We are not going to those Welcome Week events. We are too cool for that" Rachel says as her and Peyton enter our dorm room.

"So what are we doing then? Class doesn't start until Monday. We also need to go buy our books, some food, and any other school supplies we need" I tell them.

"Calm down Tutor girl! We will do all of that tomorrow. Nobody does anything on Saturday morning. Tonight we are going to a party I got us all invited to by a basketball player" Rachel says.

"A PARTY? With the basketball team? Good job slut!" Brooke yells. I swear that girl has no inside voice.

"B. Davis stop yelling. We do need our ear drums." Peyton yells at Brooke, which doesn't actually help our ear drums.

"You're yelling too!" Brooke yells childishly.

"Okay ladies let us all use our inside voices. Rach what time does this party start? And what is that noise?" I ask

"What noise?" Peyton asks, while Brooke and Rachel stare at me like I'm crazy.

"I hear a noise, it sounds like drums. Don't you guys hear it?" I look at them confused. The noise is loud and I'm sure they should all hear it.

"No Haley, we don't hear anything" Peyton says while Brooke and Rachel are nodding in agreement

"Maybe my hearing is off or something. So what time does the party start and where is it? I ask Rachel, trying to take their attention away from me.

"It starts at 11 so we have time to get ready. Its almost 5 now. Slut make sure you get Tutor girl dressed. Hales you can't go to the party dressed like a fashionably challenged librarian." Rachel tells me as her and Peyton walk out the room

"We will meet you guys here at 10:30." Peyton says as she leaves.

"YAY! A party. I hope some cheerleaders will be there. I need to get a head start on becoming head cheerleader." Brooke starts looking through her closet. Good thing I organized all of our stuff for an easier and faster unpacking.

"Tutor girl, I think you would look hot in this corset I bought you and skinny jeans with heels" Brooke keeps a stash of clothes in her closet that are my size. She says when we go out this year she will dress me. I just go with it because no one says no to Brooke Davis.

"That's cool. I'm going to go look around campus for a bit. Maybe find something to eat or a cheap grocery store." I'm hungry and we need food bad in our room.

"Okay. Be back by 7 to get ready" Brooke always take hours to get ready and today it will be longer since this is our first college party, as college students anyway.

"Okay I will. You want me to bring you anything?" I ask

"Yeah. A chicken caesar salad is fine" Brooke says. I can tell she is in designer Brooke mode. She is here at Duke to be a fashion designer, Peyton an artist and Rachel just came because her parents are making her. Even though I think she would make a good publicist or manager in the entertainment business. She is the most cutthroat person I have ever met.

"Cool beans. See you in a bit" As I walk into the hallway I still hear that drumming noise, I wonder where it is coming from.

"Luke! Hurry up man. The party is already starting!" I yell to my brother who is still in the bathroom. He knows we have to be at this party since we are the only two freshman starters on the Duke Basketball team.

"Nathan you know what it's like for us around this time of the month" I hate when Luke says that, it makes us sound like a couple of chicks on our period. Just because we get a little angry and high strung around the full moon does not mean he should take forever in the bathroom. Luke and I are fraternal twin werewolves. I roll my eyes as I think that even though it's true. I guess a better term would be shifters that can only change into wolves. Sort of like those wolves from that TV show TrueBlood. We both get irritable around the full moon because we don't have a mate. We need someone to calm down all of the darker emotions that our wolf feels. It gets worse when we are around other wolves besides ourselves.

"Luke I know how you feel, but you don't see me acting like a bitch, do you?" I yell at him. "Man lets go. I need a drink to calm myself down." I feel my wolf getting angry and I need some alcohol to calm it down before I get out of hand.

"Okay. I'm ready. God I will be glad when we find our mates man. I hate being this angry and high strung every month. I feel like a woman on her period" That's how I know we are twins; he would say out loud what I was thinking five minutes ago.

"Let's go. I need some booze" I tell him as we leave our dorm. As we are walking around campus people are already yelling out or name. I smirk cause I know we are legends already and we haven't even stepped foot on the Duke court yet. Everyone knew that when Duke recruited the Scott brothers they were going to win another championship. Nathan and Lucas Scott. We are legends on the basketball court and the basketball world is already talking about whether we will be drafted to the NBA by the same team or split up. No one knows that one of the reasons we are so good is our wolf. But that doesn't mean we suck. Our father, Dan, work us twice as hard in basketball as other kids because of our wolf. He wanted the man to be as good and strong as the wolf. I may hate my father but I am grateful for him working us so hard, we both know that we have a definite career in the NBA. Especially since any injury we get will heal quickly.

"Yes. Booze and chicks my kind of party" I yell to Luke as we make it to the party at Quinton's house. Quinton Fields is a senior and captain of the Duke Blue Devils basketball team. He lives in a townhouse with four other players and this is where I hear all the best parties on campus happen.

"I know right. Let's get drunk. There goes Jake and Julian" Luke yells as he sees our two pack mates and team mates by the beer keg. It's a tradition for every male born into the North Carolina pack to attend Duke. Even though the packs are small and rapidly becoming extinct we still follow the traditions that were established. Every male goes to Duke and either plays basketball or go into some profession that will help the pack flourish in some way. At least that's what has been drilled in my head my whole life, since I'm in line to become the next pack leader after my uncle Keith. He never had any boys so leadership falls to my dad's oldest son, which is either me or Luke. Luke told me he doesn't want to do it, so I will do it.

"What's up guys?" Jake asks when he gets close enough. He also hands us a beer which makes his cool points go up. He knows how we are feeling. I get it ten times worse because of the full moon, since my wolf has recognized itself as an alpha.

"Nothing. Just chilling. Why do they have that annoying drum noise playing over the music?" I ask them. They all look at me like I'm crazy.

"What noise?" They all ask at the same time. I can't believe they don't hear it. I'm about to answer them when I smell this delicious scent. It's like vanilla and rain mixed together. I think I just found my mate!

"Guys, I think I just smelled my mate!" I yell out to Jake, Luke and Julian.

"WHAT? How do you know that?" Luke's is the only question I can make out, amongst them yelling at me.

"The drum noise and the smell. It's the signals that an alpha has found his mate. I have to go find her right now." I tell them as I begin walking in a random direction.

"Wait, Nate!" Julian yells at me and they surround me to stop me from walking away. "What are you going to say to her when you find her? Most likely you won't know this girl so what will you say? 'I'm a werewolf and you're my mate lets fuck and be happy' you need a game plan man!" Julian is the most practical out of all the wolves born in our year.

"Okay that's true. I do need a game plan. Can I at least find her first?" I can't argue with that. I don't want to scare her, but if someone is touching my mate I will stake my claim.

"Yeah. We will help you find her, but you can't approach her until you calm down" Lucas says.

We begin to walk around the party and I let my wolf's sense of smell take over, that's the only way I will find her is through scent. We go into the kitchen and I see a group of girls standing and talking to one another. They are all hot but as I walk past them I smell that delicious scent again. I pull the guys aside to let them know. As I look at them they have a dazed look on their faces.

"I think I just found my mate" They all say at the same time. What are the odds that we would all find our mates together?

"Guys there are four of us and four of them we need to just figure out which one belongs to each of us. So we will each walk up to one of them and ask them to dance. I will take the short one with the brownish blonde hair, she's so sexy." I tell them something inside me knows that she is my mate.

I look up and see these four hot guys walk into the kitchen. One of them has the most piercing blue eyes I have seen in my life. I see him turn to his friends and begin to confer with them. All of the guys have this dazed look on their face like they have been struck by something.

"Who are those hot guys right there" I hear Brooke whisper. I guess she does have an inside voice.

"Those are the Scott brothers, Nathan and Lucas, and their friends Jacob Jagielski and Julian Baker. All of them are freshman on the Duke Basketball team." Rachel knows everything about the basketball team, that's why Brooke calls her 'slut'.

"Well all four of them are gorgeous but the shortest one with the brown hair is so hot" This is the first time I have heard Peyton talk about a guy. She usually tries to act like an ice queen about them.

"I don't know about you P. Sawyer but that blonde is sexy!" Brooke picks out the one who has the same eyes as the black haired one. "Wait don't look they are coming over here" Peyton says and ducks her head. I hear footsteps approaching us.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be kind and take a minute to review and let me know what could be changed or what you like. I would love to hear from readers. I am also open to adding suggestions into the story. Each chapter will be a song title, I think music adds to the feel of any story.**

Soundtrack for this chapter

1. Florence + The Machine - Drumming Song (actually put the thought for this story in my head)

2. Florence + The Machine- Cosmic Love (lends its name to the title)

**I don't own the characters or the lyrics used in any chapter.**


	2. Something

"_**Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need another lover"**_

-"Something" by The Beatles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. They all belong to the amazing Mark Schwahn. If only I were so creative.**  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Something**_

* * *

"Hi. I'm Nathan Scott" I don't want to start out this relationship with any pickup lines or lies. She is going to be mine for the rest of her life, so I'm going to start simple.

"Hello. I'm Haley James" She replies with a blush and a smile. I'm already addicted to her and she has only said four words to me.

"So you go to Duke?" I want to know everything about this girl. Starting with whether or not I will have class with her.

"Yes I'm a freshman and a journalism major. What about you?" She seems so shy when talking to me. It almost seems like she thinks I should be talking to someone else.

"Yes, I attend Duke. I'm on the basketball team and I'm a double major in history and business" I tell her with a cocky smirk. Even though I am getting to know her slowly doesn't mean I won't stop being cocky.

Cocky much? I didn't ask him what extracurricular activities he was in. I just asked if he went to Duke and then he does this little smirk that is sexy but still annoying. I've been too shy during this conversation, I need to let him know that I'm not like all of the other groupies he may be used to.

"Oh you're on the basketball team? I never would've guessed. Are they any good? I hear Loyola is going to dominate this year with those Scott Sisters or something." I say to him with a coy smile. I actually realized who he was when he said his name I am from Tree Hill North Carolina. That town is all about basketball.

"Yes we are very good and Loyola sucks. And it is the Scott Brothers, as in myself and my twin Lucas, that will be starting for Duke" He looks slightly annoyed as he says this, he motions towards the guy that Brooke is talking to. I just wanted to set him straight, now I want to know about him. There is something about him that speaks to me, it's like I have known him my whole life or something. I wonder if he senses it to. I don't hear that drumming noise anymore. I knew there was something wrong with my hearing.

"Oh that's cool. What else do you like to do?" I ask him. I want to meet the man outside of the basketball and cockiness.

"Well most of the time I play basketball. I like to listen to hip hop and workout. I also like photography. It's a secret passion of mine" He says while blushing at that last part. I guess he isn't as cocky as he tries to act. I wonder why he is being so honest with me.

"Photography? Really? What do you like to take pictures of?" I think it's fascinating that he likes something so random for a typical jock. I guess there is something under that hot surface. I need to stop making all of these judgments and assumptions of him, based off of the jock jerks I encountered in high school.

"I love going out into the forest during any type of extreme weather to take pictures" I tell her. I can tell that she becomes more interested in me when I told her that I liked photography. I almost thought I lost her with my smirk about being on the basketball team. I realize now that this isn't a typical groupie I'm used to dealing with. She's different, the wolf and I like that.

Being in the forest during the extreme weather days was something I did to appease my wolf but I started liking how the scenery looked so I started taking pictures. Now photography has become this secret hobby or passion of mine. I would love to spend forever taking pictures of Haley. Doing anything and everything with her would make me happy.

"Maybe you can come out with me one day when I go take pictures?" I ask her. When that happens, she will know about my wolf. I look up as I hear the DJ play "You Belong to Me" by Trey Songz. I love this song and it is so appropriate for how I am feeling right now.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask her. I honestly can't dance unless it's grinding and this is the best song to do it to. I look up and notice that all of the guys have already made it to the dance floor with their mates.

"I don't know this song. I don't listen to R&B" she says while blushing again. I am beginning to love that blush.

"Just follow my lead" I tell her as we walk onto the dance floor. I get a good look at her body as I lead her to the dance floor and I see that she has on this corset type thing that makes her breasts look amazing with jeans that show what great an ass my girl has. I'm already thinking of her as my girl since we were fated to be together. Mates are fate, which is something that has been told to me by my mother since I was young. She has on these sexy heels that are so tall that I realize she is very short. I have no problem with short women. We make it to the dance floor and I immediately stand behind her and begin to grind with her.

"Just move your hips with mine and listen for the beat under the lyrics" I tell Haley this and slowly begin our grind. She is a fast learner.

_You belong to me tonite Girl (I been looking for)  
I been looking for real love WoooWoo_

This song just took on a new meaning to me as I feel my Haley grinding with me to it. I slowly start whispering the words to her.

_U belong to me (you) tonite my love(love)  
All I wanna do is make love slow  
Girl i wanna make love slow, yeah(yeah)_

_Girl U know your body deserve, deserve  
Everything on this earth I'll give it to you (you)  
Oh I'll give it to U yeah(yeah)_

I can feel her getting more into it as the song moves on. I have to restrain myself from kissing down her neck even though she is leaning back just offering it up to me. I look to the left and see Lucas attempting to swallow his mate and I see that Jake and Julian are in the same situation. I must have a mate that likes to move slow or maybe I just want to take it slow. I start grinding harder as the song moves into my favorite part. I can't stop myself from trailing the words up the side of her neck. I plan to know her this intimately in the near future.

_Oh there is no thrill like the thrill I feel making love to you  
you you making love too you  
And I can't wrap my mind around it woman your beauty perplexes me!_

_You Belong to me, U Belong to me girl  
your mine your mine..._

I feel her pulse speed up and I hear her breathing change. I guess Haley is as affected by this song as I am.

"Who is this song by?" I hear her whisper.

"Trey Songz" I tell her. I am still kissing her neck, slowly leaving my mark. I want every guy that is looking at her right now and that will look at her to know that she is taken and owned. I don't share. I am already possessive and the wolf adds right onto that.

"I like this song. It speaks to something inside me for some reason. I usually don't consider myself one to be owned" She moans, the sound goes straight to my dick.

"I wouldn't mind owning you" I tell her. I am so caught up in the moment that my mind to mouth filter has stopped working.

"Would you now? And what would you do if you owned me, Nathan?" I don't know where that came from, she doesn't seem like the flirting type. I don't know what to say, any thing I'm thinking will send her running.

"I would never let you out of my sight and make you feel things I know you've never felt" I tell her the truth because after tonight she is owned. No one will come between us and she needs to realize that now. As I say this she begins to step away from me.

"Do you want to go outside and talk?" She asks me with this weird look on her face. I wonder what that is about.

"Okay. Let's take a walk down the street." I tell her. Now that I think about it leaving this party is a good idea. I want to get to know more about her and I can't do that at this party.

"So what do you like to do?" I need to know everything about her and this is the one question I can ask that I won't learn in time.

"I love to read and write. I want to be a writer and author after I graduate. I love the supernatural, I would love to write a bestselling book series about vampires, ghosts or werewolves. What else do you like?" She asks me. That's funny that she likes the supernatural and she is the mate of an alpha werewolf. Maybe that will work to my advantage when I tell her about the wolf in me. Hopefully she won't freak out since she is already fascinated by the supernatural.

"Well I already told you about my photography and I like to run. Running relaxes me so much." I'm a pretty chill guy so I don't really do that much besides photography and running. I hope that doesn't scare her off since she seems to have all of these hopes and dreams.

"Well, what do you want to do after you graduate from Duke?" She asks me this as we approach a park and take a seat on the swings. I stand behind her and start to push her, as I do this Haley looks back at me with this smile that made my heart stop. Even though fate brought us together, I think something would have still attracted me to this girl.

"I want to go to the NBA or I want to own a gallery in my hometown to showcase my photographs. But my main goal is to go to the NBA." I would love to go to the NBA and have her travel around with me. The NBA would be a way for me to make money to help the pack and it would also give me time to live my life before I have to take up my position as alpha and then dedicate my life to the pack.

"The NBA? Is that the dream of you and your brother?" She asked me. I like the fact that she brought up my brother, she's very attentive.

"Yes, it's the dream we have both had since we were little. Playing college ball then playing on the same NBA team, that's the goals of the Scott 'Sisters'" I tell her with a smirk as I reuse her joke towards me and Luke. I look at her and I noticed that she is staring intensely at me, I realized then that she may feel the same intensity that I do. I hear her phone vibrating, I look at my watch and see that it's almost 2 am, time just flew by and I still feel like we haven't gotten anywhere with this 'getting to know you' thing. I guess it's one of her friends since I just heard her tell someone she is down the street from the party at a park. I guess the guys finally came up for air.

"I have to go. The party just got broken up by the cops and my friends are looking for me" Haley says while getting up from the swing and looking around. I now realize that I can hear sirens in the distance.

"Can I have your phone number? I really enjoyed talking to you tonight and I would like to get to know you more" I feel so embarrassed asking a girl for her phone number, they usually just give it to me whether I want it or not.

"Sure. I would like to hang out later. Maybe we can go to one of the freshman events together. All of my friends think they are lame but I really want to go to the events" She says while blushing, I love her blush, it makes me wonder what her whole body would look like when we finally have sex.

"Well I think those events are lame but if you promise to come to some of my basketball games, when they start, then I will go to some Welcome Week events with you" I tell her, I hadn't planned on going to those events either but I will give my Haley whatever she wants. Even if that means showing my face at those events, but it has an added bonus of letting the freshman guys know that Haley is taken and not to be approached.

"Well I can agree to that arrangement, then that means we will see each other tomorrow for the picnic on the field at 2pm." She says, I think she has the list of events memorized. She starts walking back towards the house as she says this, I see her friends standing with Luke and the guys at the entrance to the park.

"Yes, you will. Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow at 10am?" I ask her to breakfast because I want to spend as much time with her as possible.

"No I'm sorry I can't make it to breakfast. The girls and I are going school supply shopping. I want to make sure we all have everything in advance before classes start. How about after the picnic we go to a movie? That way we can do something that is not a school event for you." She asks. I was worried at first that she had plans with another guy but then when she explained I was relieved. I have never felt so jealous and possessive so much in one night. I need to figure out how to control these urges or Haley will catch onto them and they may scare her away.

"Okay. Well I will call you tomorrow around 1 to get your dorm building" I tell her as she makes it to her friends.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" She yells back to me and then she walks away with her friends. I have to restrain the wolf in me from following her and making sure no one bothers her. I can tell by the looks on the guys faces that they are fighting the same urges. Well I tell myself, I will have her to myself all day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**

Please review and thank you to those that have already reviewed your my favorite people in the world right now.

Soundtrack for this chapter:

**1. Across the Universe- Something **

**2. Trey Songz- You Belong to Me (amazing song)**

**I don't own the characters or lyrics used in any chapter  
**


	3. Unusual You

"_**Nothing about you is typical, nothing about you is predictable, you've got me all twisted and confused"**_

-"Unusual You" by Britney Spears

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of One Tree Hill. They all belong to the amazing Mark Schwahn. If only I were so creative.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unusual You**

**

* * *

**

"Wow Haley. You sure picked a hot one!" Brooke exclaims as we walk into our dorm room after the party. Peyton and Rachel follow us into our room, I guess I won't be going to sleep for a while.

"They all were hot. But mine was the best looking" Rachel says. Rachel loves to think that she has something better or someone better looking than everyone else.

"Who was that anyway? And I wonder how they all knew one another?" Peyton asks with a confused look on her face.

"Well the guy Haley danced with was Nathan Scott and Brooke was dry humping his twin brother Lucas. You, Peyton, were with Jake Jagielski and I was with the amazing Julian Baker. All of them come from Oak Lake and they are best friends and the best thing that has happened to the Duke Blue Devils in the past 10 years" Rachel tells us. We haven't even been here 2 days and she already knew so much about the basketball team. Good thing she is trying out for the cheerleading team or I would definitely consider her at groupie status.

"How do you know this stuff?" Brooke asks her with an incredulous look on her face. Brooke always knew the gossip but this is the one time Rach had her beat.

"I did my research about the basketball team before coming here. You know 'slut' research, to see who I was going to hookup with." That's Rachel's M.O. She maybe a slut but she plans out who she is going to sleep with first.

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway since all three of you claimed 3 of the 4 freshman I planned on sleeping with. I also like Julian and I don't think I will be sleeping around behind his back. He actually asked me on a date for tomorrow night. I haven't been on a date since freshman year!" Rachel looks so happy as she says this.

"You haven't needed to go on a date to put out since freshman year, slut" Brooke yells at her. I swear if I didn't know any better I would say that she hated Rachel, but that's their love/hate relationship.

"I really like Nathan" I tell the girls, they all look at me in shock. I have never bluntly said that I like someone but there is something about Nathan. It's like he is everything that I hated about the guys in high school but there is a certain charm he has that makes him endearing to me and makes me like him. I just can't hold in how much I like him even though I have known him for not even a whole day. It almost feels like we were made to be together like soul mates or something.

"Wow, Tutor girl. I never pegged you as a liking the jock type. You hated all of the jocks we dated in high school" Brooke yelled to me. I did hate all of their boyfriends they were arrogant idiots that weren't smart and had no other goals or hobbies besides basketball. Even though Nathan is a basketball he has other things going on in his life and other goals.

"Nathan isn't like those guys from high school, even if he does play basketball. He's different. I just don't know how to explain it to you guys" That sounds like the typical response any girls makes about a guy to make him seem different from the other people they have dated or to change their friend's opinion but Nathan is different. I look up at the girls and see them all looking at me with wonder on their faces.

"I believe you Haley. Even though Jake plays basketball and hangs with other jerk jocks I can tell he is different from them. There is just something inside me that tells me I can trust him and something tells me that I can trust that feeling." Peyton says and I think we are all shocked by that statement. Peyton is the most closed up person you can ever meet in your life and she justifies that by her statement of "People Always Leave". I personally don't believe this logic and I always tell her that it's not true but that has been her mantra since her mom died and her dad started drowning himself in work. I look around at Brooke and Rachel and they have this strange look on their faces.

"That's EXACTLY how I feel" All three of us say at the same time. I look at Rachel and Brooke and I can tell we are all wondering what is up with these guys.

"That's weird. I have never felt more than lust for a guy, but I feel like I want to know everything about Julian and see where it takes us. Uh, I have been hanging out with you too much Haley, now I'm starting to believe in that 'Knight in Shining Armor/True Love" crap" Rachel tells me.

"I can't believe that one party and four guys are really changing US!" Brooke exclaims. "I mean Lucas is a great kisser and he is sooo hot and I do have feelings for him even though I just met him. But I will not change my plans to meet boys and have fun while here at Duke. If he doesn't like it then I don't care" She yells.

I can always count on Brooke to not let a guy change her, no matter how he makes her feel.

"Well, I'm going to see where this thing between Nathan and I will go. I really like him and I can tell that he likes me. However, I will not be stupid and think that I am the only girl he is seeing. I will never make that mistake again" I don't even want to think about the last time I opened my heart to a guy, he hurt me so bad and I could have avoided the hurt if I just had kept telling myself that I can't trust him to be faithful. All of them look at me with approval on their faces, I will never live down the whole Chris debacle.

"I think that is something we should all do. Give the guys our attention but don't get to involved that we cannot see trouble and hurt coming our way" I knew the old Peyton was in there somewhere and she just proved me right with this statement.

"Well Julian caught my attention so much that I don't even have the urge to sleep with someone else. I just want to get to know him more and have sex with him, which I think I will do tomorrow night after our date. Peyton you're going to be crashing here tomorrow night." Rachel tells Peyton. You can trust Rachel to still be slutty even if it is just with one guy.

"What did you like about him?" I ask her. I am wondering what is so special about this Julian guy to hold Rachel's attention that is insanely rare.

"He's quiet and intense and intriguing. There is so much to him and we didn't even talk that much. He is just so interesting that it makes me want to spend all of my time with him. He is also very chill and he wants to be a movie producer. I really like him and I want to see where it goes." Rachel says and we all can tell that she likes him and that is shocking. Rachel has never openly admitted that she likes a guy and she has never been faithful to ANY guy she has dated.

"Wow, that's great Rachel. I'm really happy for you." Peyton and Brooke say at the same time. I think we all realize how serious this situation is.

"I wonder how a group of guys that are all friends can attract all of us that are friends. None of the guys we have liked in the past ever liked one another. I mean they hated each other." Peyton says. That is true. None of the guys we have all dated have ever liked one another, maybe it is because we all like a different kind of guy.

"It seems kind of weird that we would find a group of four friends that go to Duke and are freshman that we all like" I point out the obvious. "I feel like there is something else going on here that we need to find out" I do get this eerie feeling that it is more than happenstance that caused us to meet these guys.

"Well maybe we should be on alert. But that doesn't change the fact that there is something VERY different about these guys. They all seem so regular but unusual at the same time." Peyton says.

"Come on. How different can they be? I think that at the end of the day they will still be the same kind of jerk jocks we have been around before. And that is why I am not changing my plans for Lucas. He can take it or leave it but we are not going to be exclusive, since I can tell that is where you ladies are heading" Brooke says that and then she leaves the room.

"I guess the conversation is over" Rach says as her and Peyton walk out of the room after Brooke.

"See you guys tomorrow morning for shopping!" I call out to them as the door closes.

"Nathan Scott." As I say his name out loud a smile comes to my face. There is something about him that just makes me want to spend all of my time with him. Granted he is cocky and more self assured than I usually like in a guy, but he makes up for that by being charming and nice. He is really nice and so interesting, I love that he is more than just a jerk jock and that he let me see that other side of him. I just hope that this doesn't blow up in my face, I can't take another guy hurting me like Damien did. I feel like I can open my heart up to Nathan and I just hope that he does the same in return.

I can't wait to see him tomorrow.

"So who was that?" Luke asks me as we all meet up after Quinton's party.

"That was Haley. Who were those girls you guys were with?" I ask them, it was clear by how the girls were all standing together that they all knew one another.

"Well it seems we are all mated to a group of best friends. My mate is Brooke Davis and she is roommates with Haley" Luke tells me. That's cool that our mates are friends that means we don't have to introduce them to each other and risk the chance of them not liking one another.

"Yeah my mate is Peyton and she is roommates with Julian's mate but all of the girls have been friends since elementary school" Jake says. Wow they know more about their mates than I do and we actually talked. Last time I saw those three they were trying to swallow their mates starting at the mouth.

"My mate's name is Rachel" Julian doesn't say much when he is stunned, which he is. Julian is the only one out of all of us that we have to take care of, as girly as that sounds. He has really low self esteem since his father didn't pay a lot of attention to him growing up and when he did, he criticized everything Julian did. His situation is similar to mine and Luke's but Julian let what his father said get to him. He also thought that his mate would be plain looking and not hot like she is. Which is another manifestation of his low self esteem. Granted my Haley is sexier than the other three but Rachel is why better looking than Julian thought he would get. In high school he wouldn't even talk to girls like Rachel because he felt like they were better than him.

"She's hot" I tell him, even though I know he will get jealous. That's how our kind is. When a male finds his mate they become very possessive and jealous and the only males that they like to allow near their mates is family members. I am already a jealous person but I feel bad for any guy that tries to take Haley from me or even talk to her. I hope she doesn't over react to my jealousy because I know from experience that it can ruin a relationship.

"Yeah we all have hot mates. No offense." Jake says as he hears all of us growl at his comment.

"Well I have so much energy running through me that I need to shift and take a run. You guys game?" I ask them. After meeting Haley I need to spend some time in my wolf form. The wolf has been itching for a change since I first scented her.

"Yeah that's cool. We just need to make sure we stay away from campus. We can't let our wolves catch the scent of our mates. That is a disaster waiting to happen" Julian says. That's true. If our wolf catches the scent of our mates then there is no telling what we will do. All I know is that we will try and get to them and they are not ready for the big reveal yet.

"Maybe we can run in the woods that border the opposite side of campus that is by our dorm. The girls live in on the east side of campus like all freshman so we can run in the woods on the west side of campus. That way we will be as far away from them as possible." I swear Luke is almost a loser when he comes out with information like that. All of us look confused as to how he knows the layout of the campus already and we just moved in yesterday.

"Well let's go then." Jake yells as he starts running in the direction that Luke was pointing in.

As I shift into my wolf all I can think about is Haley and how I will get to see her tomorrow. I can't wait to start the whole process to becoming mates. I just worry about how I am going to tell her about being a shifter, I couldn't take it if she rejected me. Being rejected by a mate is something that none of us can survive, there are horror stories about how a human mate rejected a wolf and the wolf died from the heart ache. I wouldn't be able to handle it if Haley rejected me, even though I just met her I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That's our nature, wolves mate for life and as shifters we know how our mate is from that first meeting. That's why we all spend time between the ages of 18 and 25 away from the pack, so that we can find our mate and still experience life outside of the pack. Similar to what the Amish do, but we HAVE to come back to the pack there is now choice of not coming back.

I wonder what Haley is really like. I can see that she is sweet and innocent and snarky but I wonder what lies under the surface. Does she have any darker aspects to her personality like me or is she really just a nice person? I think about what things she may like to do for fun, is she a nerd? Will she really come to my basketball game? Does she even understand basketball? Would she stand by me as the mate of an Alpha? That is the one question that I think about all night as we run through the forest.

I realize one thing as I walk back into my dorm room after running with the guys, I would like her even if I wasn't a wolf and she my mate. There is just something about her even though I don't even know her that well.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait in between chapters. I have so many thoughts on how and where I want this story to go that I find myself mentally jumping ahead of where I am. Then I also get distracted by fics I am reading, fics gave me ADD. Thank you to those who have reviewed this story and I appreciate the feedback, let me know if you want to see something in the fic and please don't be angry if I don't replay back, say something interesting or random (I LOVE random stuff) and I will replay back.  
**

Soundtrack for this chapter

1. Britney Spears-Unusual You (the lyrics are great)

2. Maroon 5-Secret

**Review Question: What song are you completely addicted to right now?**


End file.
